


Strangers: Light the Monochrome

by Blazword



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, ShootForever
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazword/pseuds/Blazword
Summary: Strangers: Light the Monochrome原址：http://alluneedisshoot.lofter.com/post/1d6bc362_12d669d33





	Strangers: Light the Monochrome

**Author's Note:**

> Strangers: Light the Monochrome  
> 原址：http://alluneedisshoot.lofter.com/post/1d6bc362_12d669d33

 

 

 

 

 

        喘息不斷的Root將妳的雙腕攥得更緊。

 

        「……還好嗎？」

 

        「唔、嗯……當然……」

 

        一條腿已經牢牢勾住妳的腰際，但這還不夠，遠遠不夠──妳早已摸清這副正與妳相互連結的身軀的敏感地帶，知曉何種速度與姿態能把她推進無法思考的空白境地之中，也已熟悉擺動腰部的方式（即使這更像本能，根本不必費心熟悉）一切都確實奏效，然而妳總是……

 

        ……那一瞬間，妳總是覺得自己不在她的眼裡。

 

        或許像那永遠隱隱含有歉意的自制口吻，讓妳與她毫無距離，卻又相距千里之遙。

 

        談不上真正原因，但妳知道直覺是對的，然後一次又一次地為此感到困惑──或者，該說是妳刻意讓自己感到困惑。

 

        對，妳是故意的。

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

        事情大概得從第一次與她在同張床上迎接早晨、一起吃著早餐的那天之後說起：誰也沒多說什麼，妳卻留了下來，接著悄悄把帳戶裡一大筆錢匯進她以其他身分開的一個固定帳戶裡頭，當作是這麼長時間以來的照顧費用，而她不久便察覺了，在某個早上輕描淡寫地告訴妳，她把一筆不明帳款分別捐給幾個具公信力的兒童與動物基金會。

 

        往她咖啡裡倒熱牛奶的妳定了定，不動聲色地問原因，而似乎沒料到妳會發問的她東張西望好陣子，才說覺得有人很喜歡他們……那些天真的小東西。

 

        毫無意外地，妳更喜歡她了。

 

        可也就是那天開始，妳們依然如常生活著，卻再沒有誰試著去剝光誰的衣服。老實說妳每天都想這麼做，但妳從來就不是個不懂顧慮他人心情的混帳（除非對方也是混帳或妳心情不好），尤其對方是Root……妳就更加手足無措，索性什麼都不做。

 

        即使妳能確保自己不在性愛中對她造成任何物理上的傷害，卻仍然懷有顧慮、仍然害怕那千萬分之一的機率，害怕她的臉上會流露出半分難受，而那是妳造成的。

 

        妳拒絕……冒險。

 

        於是夜晚，妳安安靜靜與日間行蹤不定的她同寢同眠；白天，妳不斷找事做，也找了好陣子工作，怎麼看都挺無聊，但終於有一天讓妳從報紙一角看見獸醫需要助理的小廣告，想著這工作或許會有趣些，而且薪資尚可接受，所以妳沒向她提起，就自個打了電話過去，隔天直接去面試。

 

        一看到獸醫先生妳就笑了出來。

 

        當初妳還是隻狼時，昏昏沉沉間看過他幾次，妳記得他，是個好醫師。

 

        他當下正在檢查一隻哈士奇的口腔健康，只是困惑地問妳笑什麼。妳聳聳肩說沒什麼，只是他非得錄取妳不可，畢竟妳的小命大概在他手上活過兩次，而且妳讀完醫學院還當過實習醫師，肯定很快就能熟悉動物構造。

 

        神情變得更加困惑的他搔搔臉，但沒深入追問，只給了妳一些簡單術科考驗，妳毫無障礙地全數通過了。

 

        『好的，那麼後天開始，每周二到六的午後兩點至晚上七點來工作，可以嗎？』他用力抱抱猛舔著他的臉的哈士奇，而有點羨慕的妳先是挑起眉才點頭，他隨後走到辦公桌旁拿出一個資料夾遞過來，接著沉吟片刻：『不好意思，Ms. Shawn，我們是不是在哪見過？妳的眼睛……給我一種很熟悉的感覺。』

 

        妳用力咳了兩聲：『沒有，肯定是你的幻覺。』

 

        從頭到尾都在困惑的獸醫好心地放走了妳。

 

        『後天見，Dr. Lee。』

 

        那天妳心情不錯，於是在打開家裡大門並發現Root正窩在沙發一角（妳從不說，但妳喜歡她窩在Sam的老位置）盯著筆電螢幕看時，難得心血來潮就小跑過去，一下撞到身上帶些酒氣的她身邊，有些粗魯地勾住了她的手臂，但當妳正要問她在看什麼、要不要一塊看老電影的瞬間，她猛地壓下筆電螢幕。

 

        啪地一聲，時空凍結。

 

        這種科幻詞彙放在此刻倒是恰如其分。妳愣愣地想。

 

        『……抱歉，Sweetie，這只是反射動作。』她似乎才剛回神，摟住妳肩頭時就打開了螢幕，但剛才還有文字的畫面已經成為乾淨桌面。妳張口卻又閉口，嚥下所有問題，告訴自己，她有她的工作與隱私。『嘿，妳今天去哪裡了？』

 

        妳重整心情，『我找到工作了，獸醫助理。』還在職稱上刻意加重語調。

 

        她挑起半邊眉，看來像在憋笑：『是這方圓十公里內唯一一位獸醫的助理嗎？』

 

        『嗯哼。』

 

        她盯著妳瞧，抿住唇三秒鐘，直到雙頰都鼓起來了才哈哈大笑。她丟開那台筆電，抱著妳的脖子把臉埋進去笑，一下問妳怎麼會剛好找到這工作、一下又說這八成就是緣分。妳感受著那份暖意，猜想或許她骨子裡是有點宿命論的傢伙。

 

        但妳才不信宿命論，反駁說自己只是剛好找到。一邊和她打鬧著，直到被推得偏了頭，才發現桌腳邊那支半空的威士忌──今早它還是滿的。妳立刻回頭望向那張臉，後知後覺地發現頰上紅潤不是自己以為的妝，而是酒精帶來的脹紅……

 

        那點逸入鼻腔後隨即消散的淺薄酒氣越發清晰。

 

        妳知道她其實不太碰酒，家裡的酒都是收藏，基本上都進了妳的肚子。

 

        然而還沒來得及問為什麼，她已經半瞇起眼，以指勾勒著輕撫過妳的頰邊，一次又一次，讓僅只注視著妳的迷茫眼神告訴妳她想要……需要妳為她帶來快慰。這正好是妳希望的，於是連忙拿來道具，盡其所能地取悅她，不久，讓被染上濕熱的矽膠製物進入她的體內。

 

        妳並不在意是什麼讓她取得性的快感。

 

        妳唯一在意的是那個瞬間自己是否存在其中。

 

        ──就是那一次。

 

        那一次，妳發現她的眼中沒有妳。

 

        妳發現了，但依然奮力運動著，要她盡情沉溺於這份快感之中直至徹底潰散，忽略左側胸腔裡被無謂廢物充塞著因而難以依照規律鼓動的心臟，無視所有鬱滯其中盤旋不去的陰暗廢氣，當作緩慢龜裂開來的痕跡並不存在，任由它們在臟壁上蔓延著，讓原本完整的開始剝落分離，逐一落入深沉無底的黏膩漆黑，消散逝去。

 

        妳發現了。妳知道了。妳感覺極端難受。

 

        然後妳懷疑自己為何產生這種感覺，妳感覺極端困惑，而這逐漸壯大，安靜地彌泛著覆去那份難受，乍然使妳懂了什麼。

 

        『……Sameen……』

 

        『嗯？』

 

        高潮過後，她擁妳入懷，力道溫柔一如擁著世上最為珍貴之物。

 

        『妳是最好的。』

 

        她啞著嗓子輕聲呢喃，情真意切；而妳凝望純真臉龐、凝望此時此刻只存在妳倒影的澄澈瞳眸，不禁笑了笑，也擁住她。

 

        ──即便妳那樣困惑。

 

        但妳知道這才是對的。

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

        「Sameen，還醒著嗎？」

 

        妳下意識應答了，才回過神，發現Root正在拆妳身上那個多餘卻必須的玩意。她把它放到一邊後，接著整個人都賴了上來，擁著妳、濕熱地與妳黏在一塊。就物理上而言，這不太舒服，但妳對此沒有意見，只是放任難得反常的她，想著等她睡著後得去洗個澡。

 

        「我、嗯──我以前不是這樣的。」半晌過去，她突然開口，語氣生硬得像這輩子第一次發聲說話，於是妳警覺到她可能想提些過往的……原本不願提起的事。「而現在，我不知道……我想我應該告訴妳原因，但這不是必須的，妳可以拒絕。」

 

        不，才不。妳想，妳必須知道原因。

 

        「因為這……畢竟不是什麼童話故事。」

 

        但腦裡卻有另一個聲音質問妳，難道知曉真相就能改變什麼嗎？哦、不，當然不，妳應該保持無知，那也就能保持困惑，無論如何，如果妳真想維持如今生活，就應該保護自己遠離傷害，才能順利地與她一起走下去。

 

        縱使理智面上，妳明白這不過是接受感情存在之後帶來的副作用──這個人教會妳的一切，此刻正橫亙於妳與她之間，但妳必須如同過往般勇敢果決地將其戰勝，必須跨越恐懼，去牽住那雙手、觸碰真實的她；只是情感面不斷將妳阻止，把那句同意生生扼在喉頭，要妳就這麼過下去，畢竟……無知是最幸福的，妳很清楚。

 

        （現在的妳，最害怕的是以往最習慣的改變。）

 

        然而妳望向她的肩頭，讓視線順著手臂越過自己腰間，停在攥得死緊的拳上。

 

        「……告訴我，Root。」

 

        （卻還是跨越了那道透明的坎。）

 

        並不明白真正原因，只是讓掌心輕輕覆住蒼白指節的剎那，妳便有了勇氣，而那將所有軟弱盡皆吞噬──無論是生理現象帶來的化學反應也好，或是她其實在妳身上下了咒也好，妳想，自己就只是突然意識到，那個曾經一心一意想把她帶出那座空蕩宮殿的女人正獨自朝門外走去。

 

        但妳不認可這種行為。

 

        無關乎她過去對Sam、對Sameen Shaw付出多少，妳就只是……不願意這樣。

 

        因為建立在虛假之上的海市蜃樓終將崩毀。

 

        但妳想要這棟足以被稱為家的房子繼續存在。

 

        （而建立存在的根基是她。）

 

        「事情是……我真正離開德州的那年，二十四歲吧，那時『Root』在駭客圈子裡已經算是無人不知的存在，不僅是單案委託，連企業與政府都企圖招募我。」好一會，她才靠在妳耳邊輕聲說道，聽來有些疲憊。「但我向來厭惡明亮世界，況且他們讓一個人消失的方法比所謂的地下世界更黑暗，我不相信人類。」

 

        首次發現她的智商或許遠超想像的妳眨眨眼，只是點頭。

 

        妳想起她曾經說過人類都是錯誤代碼，而妳是極其稀罕的例外。

 

        其來有自。

 

        「那幾年我活得很好，一直讓自己處於隨時能夠抽身的中間人身分，接下委託、計劃策略每個環節、組織人力完成目標，從未出過差錯，直到六年前一個委託……」她頓了頓，妳感覺到掌心底下的拳開始顫抖，於是將其緊握。「很難想像竊取機密信息後暗殺一個富家千金有多困難，對吧？不過幾顆子彈就能解決的事，但所有人都失敗了。」

 

        「我收集所有情報與資料進行綜合分析，試圖找出敗因，而經過反覆審視，我認為計畫沒有錯誤，於是最終得出問題在於執行人的結果，意味著如果我不放棄就只能在期限前親自執行，所以我去了，有一部分是出於好奇，另一部分是……我從未有過敗績，我也不認為它應該存在。」

 

        「衡量後，我依照最佳方案綁架了她的心理醫師，以各種手段迫使她向我這個冒牌貨求助，而我第一次見到她的時候……我只想著，這是一個多麼愚蠢又害怕寂寞的漂亮女孩，才二十歲，從她嘴裡挖出信息能有多困難？但很顯然，我低估了她。」

 

        她苦笑著說自己當時確實是太年輕了。妳打肚子裡發出不悅悶哼。

 

        妳討厭她這樣貶低自己，卻無從置喙。

 

        「我跟她很快跨越了醫病關係的界線，在第三次會診後就開始私底下的約見，而那幾次下來，我有了一種不該存在的……我覺得我不該傷害她，因為她是……她像一團中心塞著無數苦藥的棉花糖，我感覺她就像……像我。」

 

        妳皺起眉，但沒開口，只是又握了握她的手，讓她知道妳有在聽。

 

        ──即使妳對她的自我形容起了厭惡反應，即使妳開始感到難受，但妳聽著。

 

        「她對我很好，我喜歡她，雖然不是那種喜歡，可她確實滲進了我的思想裡。」

 

        腦後神經狠狠抽了兩下，妳的眉皺得更緊，不太確定這是否就是所有人聽到情人在講述過往情史時會產生的正常反應，又或者妳只是因為她說出喜歡這個詞彙而對象卻不是妳才過敏。然而妳知道這些全不重要，此時此刻，最重要的是願意說故事的她。

 

        「雖然我信任她，但一直保持著該有的警覺，直到兩個月後，委託期限就要結束的倒數第二天……我們在賭城玩過整天，都半醉了，回到旅館時她終於哭著說出我所需要的訊息，我安慰她，而她吻住我，說她喜歡我很久了、想跟我上床，我答應了。」

 

        「我並不排斥這種事，何況她不討厭……起初都很正常，但當我發現不對勁時，已經沒有力氣掙脫了……她在酒裡下了藥。」

 

        語落瞬間妳已經知道接下來她會說什麼，妳想轉身抱緊她，卻不敢動。

 

        「我很確定，因為整天下來，只有她遞來的那杯氣泡酒不是我自己拿的。」

 

        說出這些事並不簡單，儘管口吻雲淡風輕，但妳聽得出她是多麼努力在驅使自己這麼做──挖掘早已埋進塵土之下的傷痕，在另一個人面前將其剖開，刨出其中始終潰爛無能癒合的部分……她本可以不用這麼做的。

 

        是的，她本無需如此，但她……一定是察覺到了什麼，才決定這麼做──妳尚未明白背後的真正原因，可那不重要，妳所想的只是在此時之前，Root，這個始終對妳張開雙臂的女人，為了這一刻的坦誠準備了多久。

 

        「她說我背叛了她。」

 

        （那所有需要被困惑掩埋的痛楚一瞬就算不上什麼了。）

 

        「她的雙眼比過去任何一刻都要清醒。」

 

        妳只是用盡全力握住她的手，盼望一切都將平息。

 

        「……我感覺不到痛，但我知道她在做什麼，我就只是……眼睜睜地看著她在那裡，偶爾抬頭張著血淋淋的嘴笑、用手扒抓著……我看不清楚，但我知道……」

 

        她平靜地訴說著，沒有哽咽，更沒有流淚，卻像去了另一個虛無飄渺的遙遠所在。

 

        這一次，妳終於轉身將她緊擁，妳不由自主吼出她的名字。

 

        因為一切猜測被言語證實的剎那之間，疑雲消逝殆盡，妳卻噁心得想吐、更想怒吼、妳──妳完全不能感同身受，無法感覺她曾感覺的痛，但因她而生的、妳已習慣的疼痛以另一種型態重新回到體內──在血液裡張狂地肆意竄流的它們像燒紅了的萬千利刃，在每個她尚未應答的瞬間將妳殘酷地割裂千百萬次，迫使妳去破壞些什麼以緩解這一切，可妳什麼都沒做，只是呼喚著她，只想把她拉回自己身邊。

 

        （妳終於知道那些時候，為何她的眼中沒有妳的存在。）

 

        （因為她不在這裡，也不在當年的案發現場，只是逃避著去了另一個地方。）

 

        「……對不起。」

 

        好一陣子過去，她終究回神，吶吶地吐出歉意。妳先是僵住，片刻後脫力般地嘆出長氣，搖搖頭，對她說沒事的。沒事的，那不是妳的錯，妳沒有錯。試著穩住心跳與所有疼痛的妳又說了幾次，才慢慢讓擁抱力道回復正常。

 

        她說謝謝。

 

        妳磨著牙，要她別再這麼說。

 

        「那之後……我接受了兩次重建手術，期間雇用幾個亡命之徒去解決這件事，我終究保住了成功，也以為這沒什麼大不了的，不過就是受傷而已。」深呼吸過後，她繼續說，輕撫著妳的後頸。這些都帶著被妳擋下的歉意，妳感覺得到，卻不知怎麼做才能真的讓她知道她無須感到抱歉。「我去參加了她的葬禮，那有點奇怪，但我就是……在那裡，看著她的遺照，不只憤怒，竟然還感覺難過。」

 

        妳無法開口。葬禮這個詞彙死死地將妳的喉頭堵住。

 

        可妳還是抱著她，壓住那句想把那人再次輾成碎片並徹底焚成灰燼的話語。

 

        「很奇怪，對吧？我覺得這一切都很噁心，就很快離開了，之後還是以為這算不上什麼，只是受傷而已，總會好的，但我在一次交易裡……發現我會害怕、一直沒好起來，這出乎意料，所以我……我也不知道為什麼，放棄了中間身分，更常自己去解決委託，卻只是……讓我更加明白自己……」

 

        像是要證明自己不可撼動，卻一次又一次發覺自己其實脆弱無比。她低笑著，但當銳利諷刺遞進妳的耳裡，妳卻只聽見存在本質中的虛弱與苦澀。

 

        （妳發現自己什麼都做不了。）

 

        於是悄然握起拳，妳只是在混亂中深感憤怒、只是安靜地讓指甲嵌入掌心，只是想，如果都是她骨子裡的溫柔與猶豫難決，為什麼她當初遇到的不是妳呢。無論妳是否將喜歡上這個人，都絕對不會……用這種方式去傷害一個人。

 

        （所以妳只能擁著她，試著告訴她，妳會一直在這裡。）

 

        「直到一年前，我真的……覺得累了，才換過方式接受委託，同時也找到那個值得追尋的目標，而再過不久，我就遇見妳了……事情、就是這樣。」

 

        妳凝望著緊閉雙眼的她，輕輕落下一吻。

 

        「……抱歉，這故事挺糟的。」

 

        她睜開眼，妳擰著眉頭瞪她。

 

        「妳哪裡有錯了，再道歉我就以後都在沙發睡。」

 

        然後認真嚴肅地吐出一句完全嚇不到人的威脅。

 

        想當然爾，妳面前這個女人只呆了下就開心地笑了起來：「不道歉了，謝謝妳，但就算妳跑去沙發睡，我也會去抱著妳的屁股睡覺的。」

 

        被逗笑的妳嘆了口氣，搖搖頭，就像所有不知該拿她如何是好的時候。

 

        「不，謝謝妳，願意告訴我這件事。」

 

        她怔住了，像完全沒想過妳會這麼說，於是妳又吻她，一次次地、極盡溫柔地、仔細地，因為妳想告訴她這一切……都不是她的錯，她再也無須害怕，無論她做出何種決定、無論她是否將背叛妳，無論……未來妳們是否還能如此相依著繼續前行。

 

        不是第一次向她做出這種保證，卻不厭煩，妳想自己永遠願意這麼做，不管還要重述多少次，妳都願意。

 

        「……我知道妳不會傷害我，妳從來不曾這麼做過……」妳懷裡的她輕聲囁嚅，在妳掌心底下緊握的拳終是鬆開，她摸索著，而後與妳十指相扣。「我只是……還需要一點時間，對不起、我會好起來──」

 

        妳使勁掐住她的臉，讓她看來有點滑稽，但一下就鬆了手：「別勉強自己，我會在這裡……無論要用多少時間，我都在這裡，妳──妳不必害怕，慢慢來就好。」妳望著驀地泛滿氤氳的眼，發現自己真的將想說的說出口了，儘管只有一部分，卻也因此笑了笑。「還有，妳究竟是多想要我去睡沙發？」

 

        她的臉無助地扭曲著，像要笑又要哭，最後才把臉埋進妳的頸邊。

 

        「……妳還記得那天、妳跑過來、但我一下關掉電腦的事嗎？」怯畏著，她結結巴巴地悄聲問道，而妳點點頭。妳怎麼可能不記得。「其實我……我覺得這樣不行，我不能永遠這樣下去，所以在、呃、查資料，然後想說靠著酒就能更……我只是想……好好跟妳在一起。」

 

        當事實被道出，妳怔愣片刻，想這究竟是自我勉強亦或是所謂的愛，為什麼她要這麼努力，明明不需要這麼做──也不只片刻，妳猜這是千百個世紀那樣久遠。

 

        （「她只是想好好地跟妳在一起」。）

 

        「……握手。」下個瞬間妳命令道，抑制不住音聲裡的顫抖。

 

        「已經握住了？」她退開了些，望著妳，眼裡閃爍著純粹困惑。

 

        「無論妳去哪裡，我都會跟著，直到妳想放手為止，但如果妳只是想要離家出走，那我會找到妳，然後……死死抓著妳不放。」

 

        妳再次承諾。

 

        而她沉默。

 

        妳卻望見一句無聲誓言。

 

        堅定烙印於她瞳孔裡的妳的倒影。

 

        ──那比她過往曾經承諾的所有話語更加熾烈強大。

 

        於是妳再次將一切擁進懷中。

 

       （然後真正明白了愛情這個連接詞所牽繫的……）

 

        「我也是。」

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
